The Rules of the Role-Play
1199831654_f.jpg Rules of the Game 1) No god or overly OP characters outside of those that are currently present in the Role-play, no character has more control over things here than any other. All abilities upon starting the RP are subject to final approval from the admins of this group and must fall into the category of whatever profession a member has chosen for their characters. ''' '''1b) Any abilities gained by a character after its initial introduction into the RP MUST then be shown AND validated in an actual episode where she/he has trained, leveled up, etc... earning them the right to use said skill from that moment forward. Failure to do this will not only void the usage of this ability in whatever post it was used in but also revoke the user from using it again until proof is provided to either myself or one of groups admins. If no proof is found or given it will be removed from the user's bio no questions asked! 2) Be as creative as you like without crossing the boundaries of other characters! No mind reading or mind controlling because any of these acts will be voided and ignored. 3) Please be original on all characters, plots/story lines etc as much as humanly possible. It's great that your favorite comic book, manga, anime, TV show, or whatever has inspired you to do something awesome for the group but copying the whole thing literally verbatim is a complete and utter no, no. I don't care how awesome the ideal is please show the original creators the same respect you would want by not plagiarizing their works word for word/frame by frame. And try to find your own path that can still give you the desired effect as whatever it was you saw or read without getting us sued. Bottom line... ABSOLUTELY NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE! AND if you find some offense to this its because you know that you're the person it regards to and you're more than welcome to speak to me in private about the matter. 4) Follow the plots if one is being done. Some people in other RPs have been known to just drop the role-play going and start a whole new one that has nothing to do with the one currently going, and then come up with some crazy ass 'loop hole' (ex: "Oh its something that happened in the past") We have bio pages for that crap! 5) We appreciate good posts. No bull shit two para's unless the role-play calls for it or there isn't much for you to post. If someone posts 25 para's to your character, and you respond with just one or two, you are not showing the decent respect and enthusiasm to the other person. If this happens too much then others might get mad.... (jk on that last part xD cause some days it is what it is) 6) DO NOT openly start an argument, DRAMA, or threaten ANY ONE who you are having an ill moment with someone else inside of a chat room (OOC/IC). Problems shall ONLY be solved inside PCs between said persons or with myself/another most like another admin (if I am not available) as mediator. I do ask that if its not none of your business, then stay the hell outta of it and don't make it worse by feeding others with lies! (Don't play the he said, that she said, that they said game) As those in this group should be at least of 18 years of age and up I will not stress this but once. Failure to do so will get your removed. This is your warning! 7) Be fair to your fellow RPers. If you know that a situation is arising that will prevent you from fulfilling your end of an arrangement like plots and such. Please notify the parties asap about the situation so that things can continue onward in a more positive setting. 8) There will be absolutely NO mixing of OOC/RL and IC/RP matters whatsoever!! This includes relationships, please kept those private and in a PC. The reason this being asked is to keep down any altercations/drama between players especially those who are in a committed relationships RL and have both equally agreed to participate in the Role-play. 9) What goes in HoS stays in HoS. Please do not go outside of these walls telling anyone anything that goes on in this group and also I will go a step further to say the same in regards to private discussions that you, the members might have among one another as well. Please do not go around being a tattle-tale, telling every little thing that you hear or what was shown to you in a chat about someone. This only serves to bring misfortune to the group (drama) and ultimately distrust upon yourself in the eyes of your fellow RPers. And lets face it no one wants be around/or RP with a snitch we aren't in high school any more, so please respect your fellow Rpers privacy by keeping whatever it is to yourself or bring in an admin to help handle the matter if you think it warrant such a cause to do so. Failure to do so will result in suspension from the group to permanent expulsion. 10) Character Deaths in the RP do in fact happen especially in battles around here but this by any terms does not mean that you can just go in and bring that character back whenever you so choose to, there must be valid plot laid down or tangible proof laid down in an older episode or information on a characters bio that shows that they can cheat death or have the ability to come back from grave. If not the character(s) will remain dead, unless their deaths were needed in order for a current RPs progression. '''10b) As to new arrivals from other groups...your characters are considered 'dead' (due to the lapse in time or difference in worlds) until they are played in an actual episode in the group. 11) Last but not least, have fun!!! If you have a problem with something especially the wiki either send me a PC at Skype user name: ladysayuriasahina or send an email to saterriah425@gmail.com and I will respond asap. Thank you for joining and remember, it is not I or just you that makes this place a great role-play, its all of us! So lets have fun and make this place the true Heart of Swords, a dreamers paradise!!!! 'Punishments for Failing to Adhere to these Rules' 1st Offence - Warning or Possible Mediation with an Administrator. 2nd Offence - 1 week - 3 months Suspension (depending on how serious the offence is) from the Group, chats, and having any and all pages associated with the user administratively locked until disciplinary action has run its course. 3rd Offence - Expulsion from the Role-play for good and all pages associated with expelled removed from the wiki. Image006.jpg Category:Browse Category:Directory Category:Rules and Regulations Category:Main Page